


The Willow Tree

by BLObsessed



Series: The Willow Tree Au [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe Travel, Depressed Okumura Rin, F/F, F/M, He heals, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mirror Universes, Multi, Rin gets a caring family, Smart Rin, good!Satan, probably not but ill try, set in the Blue Exorcist World, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLObsessed/pseuds/BLObsessed
Summary: Joker and his family have just died they find out from the demon of time they are in a different universe...Rin’s long term mental health issues finally catching up with him, with the rift between his twin and himself he needs a new change of pace.*I am going to make a lot of changes to people’s pasts so it goes with the story I have in mind if you don’t like don’t read it’s simple I only accept constructive criticism*





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy my Crack ship!
> 
> Don’t ok... I don’t understand Why I I ship it either but now for more than a year I have a whole universe and storyline in my head and I need to vent it out.

_A mustard coloured ribbon flew through the air it was guided towards a school window landing into the palm of a young middle school aged Rin._

_The blue eyed boy examined the ribbon curiously “J.T...huh must belong to someone” he mumbled to himself as he saw the neat embroidery of what seemed to be initials, he pocketed the fabric vowing to find the owner and return it._

** _A few months before our story takes place...  
_ **

_Rin chased after the ribbon as it flew he looked incredulous as it was seemingly leading him somewhere he followed quickly. It seemed to go deep into a field he saw a hill with a huge Sakura tree, it landed before the hill. He sighed as he trudged up the hill, he froze eyes widening in slight horror at what he saw at the trunk of the tree._

His nose curled at the stench of blood there were seven bodies all bloody but he could hear their heartbeats and short breaths. His heart dropped when he saw what seemed to be three children amongst the bodies, he grimaced but took out his phone he gulped as it rang.

”Mephisto...yeah look I need to call in a favour..I owe you one if you help me with this,” he pushed away the regret at making a deal with the clown in favour of checking them for any major injuries.

A few seemed to be missing limbs but it was clear that they weren’t the source of injuries, a man with long ginger hair Rin was confused the man was missing a limb but the arm he still had had a circled cut around where if completely cut off all that would be left was a nub. He waited doing what he could with The injuries as he waited for help, in the end Rin had written a few pages worth of a note explaining how he had found them. 

_ **Now...let the story begin...** _

Rin was quiet it had been a few weeks after Yukio came back from the illuminati in tears and regret, Rin was happy but there was a deep seeded distrust placed in him towards Yukio. He couldn’t help it, after everything they had been through together Yukio left him, tried to kill him!   
  


Needless to say Rin was looking through a book on different races, worlds and universes, contrary to what everyone but his family Rin was quite academically skilled. He seemed to had inherited Satan’s intelligence fully though reckless and instinct driven as a young child he quickly realised he was a lot smarter than normal.

It began when he was bored in class due to all the work being to easy in middle school he had started to learn English but quickly got the hang of it, Shiro had to buy college level books to keep him entertained. Yukio surprisingly was not jealous as he had someone to tutor him with things he could not understand. Though halfway through middle school Shiro and the rest of their family silently stared at Rin with sad eyes as he declared he wanted to drop out wanting people to think he was an idiot, but what had hurt more was his reason why “People already are frightened of me but...they will even more terrified when they learn how smart I am!” He shouted.

Shiro grimaced but accepted it as sadly that was the truth so Rin stayed at home helping out at the monastery and studying different languages to keep him preoccupied.

Yukio was ecstatic when Rin said he wanted to go to the library since he had finished reading the books from Yukio’s current lessons, Yukio wanted it to be fair on the ex-wires so Rin wouldn’t slip up in class.

Rin yelped as he was teleported to Mephisto’s office he turned to yell at the clown when he froze at the look of serious curiosity in the demon’s eyes. “So~ I have been informed of your true knowledge and It is time for you to repay your favour!” The purple haired idiot chimed grinning.

Rin grimaced as he sighed motioning for the cheery clown to continue “So Rin-chan the seven you rescued need someone to rely on as they get accustomed to the world they know the basics of technology but not with demons and just basic living,” Mephisto explained “We figure since you found and saved them you could help them!” He finished with a clap.

Rin frowned but sat back reviewing the request, he sighed and nodded as he had made his decision. “Yeah..I accept I need a change of pace...i’m guessing I’ll be living with them, so where will we all be living?” He asked already planning and making a schedule.

”uh...well, um England?”

...

...

...

”What the fuck did you just say?”

After fully informing how the moving will go in two weeks Rin was fully packed and waiting nervously for his brother and friends to arrive he had a day left before leaving and of course he forgot well was too nervous to tell them.

Once everyone was silent and all attention was focused solely on him he gulped “So..tomorrow moving to England...to live with the group I rescued...” he winced at his blunt wording.

There was an immediate uproar he let them vent for a few moments before explaining they looked crestfallen but nodded all planning to call and visit every so often. 

Rin Sighed it was now time to go he tearily had a proper moment with his brother their intertwined fingerless gloves fitting together as they cried.

Mephisto was giddy he smiled softly and treated Rin kindly which Rin couldn’t help but feel happy at.

He was in front of a two story house Mephisto had been generous seeing as he was the King of Time, Rin gulped as the front door open out stepped a- Oh HOLY SHIT HE WAS TALL-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a bisexual panic,  
Meanwhile the ex circus crew hope that their saviour isn’t like Baron Calvin.

Rin’s eyes widened as a giant man walked out followed by two other males and a women....was everyone here taller than him?

Rin covered up his surprise and put on a smile he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable. He held up his hand in greeting “Hey! I’m glad you guys are all healed up!” He said his smile getting brighter when they smiled back. The ginger that he had found came up to him with a toothy smile his hair in a simple ponytail “Heya...You must be our saviour?” He asked happily. Rin felt himself scream internally Rin was bi and proud and he could say that the man was attractive and the women who was waiting patiently behind the ginger was also a beauty, but Rin could handle attractive people but his one goddamned weaknesses Accents.

stupid accents.

Rin collected himself before replying he ignored Mephisto’s snicker at his slightly pink cheeks “Ahaha It wasn’t much I’m Rin...” he said proud his voice was steady. Joker’s face turned serious as did the other’s he gripped Rin’s hands “No it aint nothin! You saved us you did! And yer movin’ in to help us ‘nd all!” He listed out the others nodding along just as seriously.

Rin blushed slightly opening and closing his mouth not knowing how to respond thankfully, Mephisto intervened clearing his throat everyone turned towards him. “Well Rin~! I’ve put everything in your room! So here is all the information you’ll need have fun ta ta!” Mephisto said before driving away.

The ginger looked confused “How did he get yer stuff in the house?” He asked Rin of course made an excuse about Mephisto being a weird man.   
  


Rin walked inside smiling as he saw three kids waving at them as he sat down on the couch. “Alrigh’ Rin Im Joker! This miss is Beast, the tall fella Is Jumbo the one next to Beast is Dagger and the two other there are Peter ‘n Wendy and this is our little sister Doll” Joker introduced everyone with a dramatic sweep.

Rin laughed greeting each of them he was a little shocked when Joker explained that Peter and Wendy were actually adults but he took it in his stride.

They spent the day getting to know each other Doll quickly getting attached to Rin almost instantly, he had noticed that they didn’t know exactly how to work the Kitchen due to the information that they were alive when it wasn’t this new which almost had Rin faint.   
  


Rin stood up determined “Anyway! I’ll make dinner, any of you allergic to anything?” He asked brushing off their protests as he head to the kitchen, starting on making some simple omurice for everyone.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around “Oh Joker! What’s up?” He asked as he prepared the ingredients, Joker looked a little sheepish but smiled nonetheless “uh ya see I wanted to see if there was anything I could help with?” He asked Rin blinked and smiled slowly nodding “Could you cut up those spring onions?” He replied gesturing to the cutting board with the spring onion next to it.

Joker nodded as he washed his hands he rolled up his sleeves glancing at Rin for his reaction to the prosthetic arm he was taken aback at the way Rin practically glowed when he saw it. “Woah! Did Mephisto get you prosthetics? I noticed that Dagger and Beast had both legs too! I’m so happy you guys were able to get some!” He beamed.   
  
Joker looked at him incredulously “You-you knew?” He asked surprised, Rin’s expression softened he bit his lip looking away “You..I found all of you under a giant Sakura tree..you were all covered in blood Dagger and Beast had mild burns...but you..your other arm..it had a circular cut around where if fully cut off would be a stump...” Rin said he docked away the way Joker stiffened at the injury.

”Oh...W-well I’ve finished cutting anything else?” Joker deflected the spring onion cut up. Rin nodded letting the subject go “Well nothing more I can take it from here the rice is done so you can watch if you want?” Rin offered starting to cook smiling at the ooh’s and aw’s of the rest of the group who peeked when they smelt the food.

They all thanked him and dug in when he finished up Rin was a tomato by the time everyone finished he wasn’t able to handle all the compliments.

finally it got late and everyone headed to bed, Rin though walked out to the porch unable to sleep again.   
  


Rin opened his eyes as he felt Joker walk next to him...both said nothing just basking in the moonlight until Joker turned to Rin and asked

.....

....

...

..

.

”Rin..”

**Author's Note:**

> So—  
HEIGHT CHART  
RIN: 5’6 ( I like his canon height so I kept it)  
JOKER 6’4 (Listen- have you seen the legs?  
BEAST 6’1  
DAGGER 5’9  
JUMBO 7 (Because yes  
PETER AND WENDY 4’5  
DOLL 5’1 (for now since she is still growing


End file.
